You Blew Up the School!
by sparkiproductions
Summary: Some one blew up Suna high... now there going to Konoha to Wesley high to be explained later what's the worst that could happen... everything NxH SxT KxOCxG TxOC KxI SxD IxH


Wesley High

**Wesley High **

**Disclaimer: I no own nothing …damn**

**Goofy morning announcements, crazy people, a school play, and Suna high moving in after a mysterious gas leak blew up the school… what is the worst that can happen…every thing.**

**Warnings: Deidara is a girl. Sasori and Tobi are not a million year old. And two of my OCs are here. All of the Akatsuki worked or went to Suna high, except for Itachi… and Tobi…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and the rest of Suna high stood out side of the building in complete disbeleifment, as it was engulfed in flames. Deidara snuck up on her friends, she had soot in her hair and on her nose. "Damn this so sucks the school blew up right before our big French test Temari doesn't it."

"O…M…G… I thought that you were kidding… I…can't believe you blew up the scho—" Deidara clapped her hand over Temari's mouth.

"Shh we can't have everyone knowing it was me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later

Deidara woke up pushed Sasori off of her and walked over to the door and picked up the mail she got yesterday. Living alone had its advantages. She stopped living with her mother about a year ago. The only problem was she had to pay her own bills, which was most of her mail except on letter from the school. She put down the bills and opened the letter.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Due to the recent fire at Suna High and Middle school, we will no longer be able to hold class there. So we will be sending students to Konoha to resume classes in Wesley High._

_Principal Gurdy Smith_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, UN!! THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, UN. I HATE FRENCH, UN!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, UNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

Sasori came running into the room, "WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Kazekage's house

"TEMARI," Kankuro shouted up the stairs.

"I'M NOT GETTING UP"

"GET THE MAIL"

"NOOOOOOOOO"

"GET THE MAIL"

"YOU GET THE DAMN MAIL"

"NO"

Both, "GAARA GET THE MAIL"

"FINE AS LONG AS YOU TWO SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!!" So he sent his sand down to get the mail. As he flipped through it. _Hate mail, hate mail, hate mail, bills, hate mail, school, bill— wait school, is Kankuro failing again?_ "KANKURO, ARE YOU FAILING AGAIN?!"

"NO, NOT YET!!"

"Well, better see this…"

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Due to the recent fire at Suna High and Middle school, we will no longer be able to hold class there. So we will be sending students to Konoha to resume classes in Wesley High._

_Principal Gurdy Smith_

"Temari is not going to like this… TEMARI YOU MIGHT WANNA' SEE THIS!!"

"WHAT?!" You could her walk down the stairs, very angry like. She walked in "What?"

Gaara handed her the letter, and ran like there was no tomorrow.

Temari read the letter and shrugged it off she had friends that went to Wesley High that she had met over summer break. "Cool. I might wanna call Tanka…" she picked up the phone, and dialed the number. The phone rang a couple times and Tanka picked up.

'Hello?'

"Hi, Tanka"

'Who are you…? If you want to get on the announcements, you can't, we have no more room!'

"No, it's Temari… You know… From the summer or as you called me that psycho blond chick 'cause you couldn't remember my name"

'… Oh you… so whatcha want?'

"Just wanted to let you know that we are going to your school"

'Cool. When you moving down?'

"Well, the letter says the busses will be here next week."

'Busses? Are you moving here by yourself?'

"No, our school burned down so my school is coming to your school.'

'…'

'Hello? Tanka are you still there? Hello?'

'…'

'Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaankaaaaaaa? Tanka? Hellooooo? Wolf bitch? TAN—'

'WHAT?!'

'Yeah, we're moving the—'

'WHAT?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!! I HAVE TO CALL SASUKE!!' _beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"OMG!! That bitch hung up on me!!" She put down the phone and went to her room. "And why would she want to call the gay fag, Sasuke?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was sitting in his house, writing his most deepest, darkest, embarrassing secrets in his diary when the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and was relieved when he recognized the number as his friend, Tanka's, and not a psychotic fangirl. He hit talk and held it to his ear just to hold it away again when Tanka started screaming,

'SASUKE!!'

'Yes, Tanka?'

'YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT!!'

'I won't be able to hear either if you keep yelling.'

'SUNAHIGHBLEWUPANDNOWEVERYONEFROMTHEREISCOMINGTOWESLEYHIGHANDIDON'TWANTTOSHAREMYSCHOOL!! SASUKEWHATDOIDO?! WE'LLEHAVETODOASEGMANTONTHEMANDTHATWILLUSEUPALOTOFOURDANCINGTIME!! _**SHIT!!'**_

'Tanka, calm down and say that slow and quieter.'

'S-Suna h-hi-high…'

'Tanka. Take a deep breath,' he heard her inhale, 'now let it out.' He heard the air blown into the phone.

'Ok… I'm good now…' She exhaled and inhaled again. 'Suna High (and Middle) blew up and now all the kids (the fuckers) are coming here, to Wesley High (the best school in the world). And I really, really, reeeeeaaally don't want them here.'

'Oh… well you want to put them on the announcements tomorrow?'

'Ok.'

'You call Hinata and I'll call Naruto and we'll meet you at your house.'

'KK!!'

Sasuke hung up then punched in the number of his best friend. It rang for fifteen minutes before Naruto finally picked up.

''Ellro?'

'Naruto? It's Sasuke.'

'Oh… Rarsukre!! Mmm rrffmaa tramemmfe!!'

'What?! Swallow your damn ramen and talk to me!!'

_Gulp_ 'Sasuke!! Whatcha want?! I'm eating at the moment!!'

'I could tell… There's an emergency and we have to get over to Tanka's house now!!'

'Rokay!!' _beeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat at dinner when her phone began to scream at her. "_HINATA!! PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE!! IT'S TANKA!! THERE IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY!! YOU NEED TO FUCKING PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE!! I—_" Hinata clicked the ignore button and stared at her plate to avoid the glares she was getting from her family. But then it started screaming again. "_THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE FUCKING IGNORING ME!! HINATA!! __**PICK UP THE PHONE!!**__ I'M TELLING YOU TO FUCKING PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!! THERE IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GET YOU!! PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE!! PI—_"

"C-can I be excused? Thank you!!" She hopped out of her room and briskly left the room. She flipped open the phone and hissed into it, "What?! Are you _trying_ to get me disowned!?"

"Your dad is gonna disown you anyway! Anyway, you NEED to get over here NOW!! Hinata, it's an actual emergency this time!! It's seri—"

"I can't!! I'm at dinner!! I'll see you later!!" Hinata hung up the phone and shut it off, then left it in her coat pocket in the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A teenage girl about 14 was pacing in front of an enormous house that had attachments and additions sticking of in random directions. She had waist length white hair, two large wolf ears on her head, and three tails that matched her hair color that kept twitching in an annoyed way. She kept glancing up the road and then turning away. Her ears pricked up suddenly and she turned and stared at a hill surrounding her house. Three minutes later, Sasuke rode over the hill on a squeaking bike and picked up speed on the hill before jumping a stone wall and epically failing his landing.

Sasuke dragged himself up and, rubbing his side, steered his bike over to the side of the house. "Hi Tanka. You weren't looking when I landed, were you?"

"Of course not, Sasuke. I didn't see you land, just fail at the most epic of levels and crash," the girl smiled. Yes, this is the one and only Mochidzaki Tanka, who screamed on the phone at Sasuke and Temari, then proceeded to screw up Hinata's dinner…

They both turned in time to see Naruto majestically leap the same wall on his bike, then land gracefully. "Naruto, you are such a show off!!" Sasuke pouted.

"Yes, Sasuke you are so in love with Naruto… And you need a new bike… badly…" Tanka added, staring at the slightly wrecked bike.

"I know… wait… I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NARUTO!!"

Naruto hadn't been paying attention during this whole thing and looked up at the mention of his name. "Wha?"

"Never mind!! Any-who, where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked glancing around. "Doesn't she live the closest to you?"

"I dunno, something 'bout being disowned and dinner… well, basically, she's not coming…"

"OKAY, GUYS!!" Naruto screamed suddenly, startling Tanka and Sasuke. "What's the emergency?! Let's get cracking!!"

"Naruto, you need help, but we should start writing the announcements for tomorrow…" Tanka turned and went into the house and Sasuke and Naruto followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
